


Beating Brian's Challenge

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, mild voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Brian decides to test the limits of how quiet and straight faced Barry can be during sex.Barry is determined to prove himself.
Relationships: Barry Kramer/Brian Wecht, implied Barry Kramer/Brian Wecht/Dan Avidan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Beating Brian's Challenge

“Oh, that is his… entire asshole.” Brian laughed. “I’m sure that’ll be fun to edit out, huh?” He elbowed Barry, grinning.

Barry cleared his throat, clutching the pillow on his lap. “Uh, yeah, totally. Just slap a wolfjob on there.”

Brian glanced at Barry out of the corner of his eye, visibly smirking. Barry gulped softly, quickly looking away. And back at the screen.

“What do you say we finish this clearly successful date next time on…” Brian paused, rifling through papers on the table in front of them. “Steam Train? No, this is Grumpcade. Whatever, next time on this.”

Barry laughed. “You were right the second time. Bye!” He leaned forward to mark the time, and a hand rested on his back, right where his shirt was starting to ride up.

“Hey Barry.” Brian grinned. “You know, you’ve got a pretty cute blush.”

“Dude.” Barry blushed darker, scribbling down the time. “That’s gay.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head a little. “Uh huh. Why don’t you move that pillow aside, cutie?”

Barry hesitated, but took the pillow off his lap, his cock clearly very hard and straining against his jeans. Brian hummed softly, rubbing a hand over Barry’s thigh, watching him carefully. Barry’s cock twitched, his face flushing darker and mouth falling open in a quiet gasp. “Brian,” he mumbled, leaning back on the couch, covering his hot face with his hands.

Brian’s fingers trailed along the inner seam of Barry’s jeans, sending tingles up his spine. “Barry, you know, a certain someone has told me that you are… particularly quiet during sex.” He carefully pulled the zipper down, sliding his fingers to stroke along Barry’s shaft through his boxers.

“Hm?” Barry peeked at him, biting his lip. “Why were you and Dan talking about me?”

“Because I think you’re hot.” Brian grinned. “I would like to propose a challenge.” He shifted closer, draping an arm over Barry’s shoulders.

“Would I get a reward for it?” Barry leaned against him, smiling a little shyly.

“Anything you want.” Brian grinned.

“Even topping you?”

“Please, that’s a reward for me.” He laughed. “But I’ll only agree if you know I want it rough.”

Barry nodded, letting out a tiny whine when Brian began to tease him through his jeans. He leaned forward, his lips brushing Brian’s. Brian held his cheek gently, letting Barry messily kiss him, desperately needy. After a moment, he dropped his hands to undo Barry’s jeans button, pulling away with a faint kiss to his jaw.

“Brian, what… what kind of challenge is this?”

“Well...“ Brian’s smirk just grew, sending a pang of nerves through Barry. “I want to see just how quiet you can stay. If you can get through a whole episode without giving any indication that my hand is on you the whole time.” The smirk fell to something… softer. “Though if you don’t want to, I’m still cool with like, dropping to my knees and letting you fuck my face or whatever.”

Barry let out a little flustered laugh, lightly clearing his throat. “Um… no, that sounds… weirdly fun. Do we have a save in case I… I fail the challenge?”

Brian picked up the controller, saving the game with a grin. “This is going to be fun, don’t you worry.” He handed Barry the controller, quickly jotting down some notes. “Are you ready Barry?”

Barry nodded, letting out a shaky sigh as Brian licked his palm before starting to slowly stroke him. “W-Welcome back to Grumpcade. Brian and I are on a very chill date.”

Brian laughed, watching Barry look over the dialogue choices. “I don’t know about you Barry, but this is totally how I like to spend time with my most heterosexual friends. Ass up, face down.”

“Really?” Barry giggled, but shifted his hips to try and press them up against Brian’s hand. “I always saw you as being the one putting your most heterosexual friends face down ass up.”

“Only on Thursdays. Sometimes you have to treat yourself, you know?”

Barry nodded, biting his lip as the characters in the game made lewd noises. “I’m pretty sure this game goes against every term of service on YouTube.”

“It’s no worse than House Party, Barry.” Brian grinned, doing something particularly tricky with his wrist, making Barry’s breath hitch. “I don’t think there’s ever been a problem with those videos.”

Barry sucked in a breath. “To be fair, those were mostly… not gay stuff? YouTube doesn’t have the best track record with anything LGBT. So… fingers crossed this doesn’t get flagged immediately..!” His voice went up a little as Brian’s thumb pressed against his slit, spreading a bead of pre over his cock.

“Did you just spill your water on yourself?” Brian’s grin was downright sneaky, and if the bulge in his crotch was any indication, he was more than definitely enjoying it.

“Yup,” he squeaked. “Just spilled my water, that’s all.” He licked his lips, taking a shuddery breath as he tried to focus on the game.

Brian just hummed, taking his hand away to lick his hand again, eyes fixed on Barry as his tongue swiped over his thumb, cleaning off the pre. Barry let out a tiny noise, trying to focus on anything else. It was only a few seconds before Brian was jerking him off again, looking at the screen. “Well this is just some incredibly gratuitous ass eating.”

“There’s really no such thing, is there?” Barry just managed to keep his voice steady, squirming a little under Brian’s touch.

“Listen, I’ve had many partners where ass eating was a part of the sex stuff. It gets gratuitous. You’ve gotta know when to draw the line and realize that ass eating takes finesse.” He hummed, speeding up his strokes, making Barry shiver, leaking more pre.

“Y-yeah? Do you have ass eating finesse?”

“I've never gotten a bad review.” He grinned. “After sex, I make my partner fill out a comment card.”

“Why is that something I can actually see you doing?”

Brian grinned, giving Barry a light squeeze. “What, do you want to fill out one of my comment cards? Sign my guestbook?”

“Brian, dude.” Barry laughed, choking a little as he nearly moaned out, Brian thumbing at the vein along his shaft. “Is signing your guestbook slang for doing you in the butt?”

“It could be, only if you buy me dinner first.”

“Brian!” It was almost a yelp, and Barry dropped the controller, gripping the couch tightly.

“Well, that’s the sound of someone who either really does want to do me, or really doesn’t want to do me. Put your theory in the comments below.”

Something about Brian acting like he wasn’t even interested in getting Barry off was really getting under his skin, and it was either really amazing or really horrible, but his voyeurism tendencies were really pushing him towards the edge faster than he thought possible. But he bit his lip tight enough that it bled a tiny bit as he reached to pick up the controller again. He wasn’t going to break, a part of him wanted to prove himself to Brian, maybe a little bit to Dan too. “Looks like the ass eating wrapped up.”

“Ah, this is what we in the business call the main event.” Brian grinned.

“Brian, I’m like 99% sure you’re in a totally different business. But I think you’re right.” Barry let out a slightly forced laugh, trying not to focus on the porn in front of them. “I’m pretty sure most jobs don’t require you to watch porn with your coworkers.”

“Most jobs discourage it.” Brian grinned. “I’m pretty sure most jobs discourage most of what we do.” He punctuated it with a twist of his wrist that very nearly sent Barry over the edge and had him casting a desperate glance at the clock to see how much longer he had to hold out.

He ended up biting his shirt collar to get his bearings, toes curling. “Uh huh…”

He couldn’t remember the rest of the episode, was a little sure they would have to record all over again, but he was still proud of himself for making it to the end. Brian hummed, finally taking mercy on Barry. “Okay, next time on Grumpcade. Barry and I get up to more heterosexual shenanigans.”

“Bye!” Barry groaned as soon as they wrapped up the episode, almost throwing the controller aside. “Brian, Bri, please....” It was practically a gasp.

“You did incredible, Barry.” Brian let go, earning a whine. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” He straddled Barry’s lap, catching him in an opened mouth kiss with an amount of tongue that would usually gross him out. But Barry held Brian’s face, fingers curled around his jaw. Brian undid his own pants, shoving his boxers down enough to press his cock against Barry’s, jerking them both off at the same time.

Barry tilted his head back, letting out a soft groan. “Brian, feels so good….”

“Do you even know how hot that was? Watching you squirm all for me? Finding all your most sensitive spots and listening for the little hitches in your breath and knowing that I’m the only one who knows what those sounds meant? That thousands of people are going to hear you so fucking close to cumming and not know at all?” He let out a moan of his own, pressing his face into Barry’s neck to kiss and suck at the skin, drawing soft whines.

“Brian, please…” Barry ran his hands through Brian’s hair, tugging in the spot Dan had told him about, biting his lip at the moan Brian let out. “You sound so good, Brian, god…”

Brian let out a breathless laugh, working their cocks faster. “I want you to cum for me, Barry, wanna see that cute face of yours.” He caught Barry in another heated kiss, moaning into it. He used his other hand to rub over Barry’s chest over his shirt.

Barry whined softly, clinging to Brian, hips jerking against Brian. After another moment, he cried out against Brian’s mouth, cumming hard against him, cock twitching under Brian’s.

“Shit,” Brian swore, pulling back a little, head pressing against Barry’s shoulder. “Fuck, fuck!” He came hard, biting his lip hard as he held tight to Barry’s sleeve with his free hand.

They sat there, breathing hard for another long moment before Brian lifted his head to give Barry a gentle kiss. “God, Barry.”

He laughed, still catching his breath. “Does this mean I win?”

“Barry, you won like a thousand times over.” He carefully got off Barry’s lap, reaching for the box of tissues on the table. “How about you come over tomorrow night and you can redeem your prize.”

Barry laughed, starting to wipe himself off. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” As he was zipping his jeans, a tiny light caught his eye. “...The recording is still running.”

“Son of a bitch-”


End file.
